


天使与恶魔

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 天使与恶魔的胜利大逃亡





	天使与恶魔

从他们认识起到现在，已经有四位数的年头了。  
那时候连报纸都还没有出现，资讯全靠天使和恶魔们各自铺在地上的消息网络得以口口相传，虔诚的修道士们过着隐休的生活，远没有卖命给恶魔们的有钱炼金术师们消息灵通，瘟疫和蒙昧轻易就可以带走大批的生命，恶魔们活的潇潇洒洒，天使们过得殚精竭虑。  
贵虎就是那个时候遇见凌马的。  
大概是觉得这个天使整天板着张脸看上去一本正经的样子与那些面无表情或者悲天悯人的白毛飞鸟们不太一样，凌马一直有意无意的从自己的消息脉络中漏些饼干屑给他，本意与公园里扔面包喂天鹅的人没什么两样，不过一来二去就熟络了起来。等到他们想起来为了方便对方而给自己起一个固定的人类之名时，江户的大火已经噼里啪啦的烧红了天空，他俩坐在远处的山头上，一个欣喜一个遗憾，分食着一包仙贝，头一次用刚起的人类名称呼唤对方。  
那时候恶魔的日子真的很好过，业绩常年飘红，贵虎光是从凌马的手上拯救迷途少年就够操心了。  
所以说，事情是怎么变成现在这个样子的呢？  
贵虎被凌马戳得再也无心看新闻，只好把手上的报纸丢下，一把攥住凌马的一双手腕举高，然后腾出一只手去捉对方打着游击得尖尾巴。  
“有趣吗？”贵虎废了九牛二虎之力才把凌马的尾巴逮住，干脆像翻烤肉似得把凌马翻过来，反扭着他的胳膊用他自个儿那条桃心尖的尾巴缠吧缠吧捆了，末了还打了个死结。  
“有趣呀～”凌马笑嘻嘻得连头上的角都在得意洋洋的样子，仍旧不死心的往他那里蹭。  
太有趣了，有什么能比一个长出了男性器官的天使更有意思吗？  
更何况他们现在身处冰天雪地的北极圈边上，本来镇子上人就少，他们又特地挑了一个偏僻的小木屋，真的是要人没人要网没网，别说看电视，连狗叫唤都遥远的很，凌马简直要被无聊死了。  
贵虎叹了一口气。  
直到五个月前，凌马还拥有着一间私人图书馆，填满了数量令人咋舌的神话史诗馆藏，并且还在孜孜不倦的收录着各种版本的胶片和数字影像，凌马把工作之余的大部分时间都倾注于此，光是整理和比较各个版本的演化过程就够他津津有味的再玩一个世纪。  
直到五个月前。  
贵虎又叹了一口气，这回连头上浮着的光环都跟着摇了摇。  
五个月前，他拯救吴岛光实的任务告一段落，虽然这个年轻人日后还有很长的人生要走，不过好歹算是从凌马的手上抢回来了，为此他不惜投生成为他的哥哥，亲力亲为的试图教导这个孩子不要走上歪路，然而人类真的不好当，孩子真的不好教，世上最难懂的就是叛逆期，直到最后成功拯救了光实贵虎也没能搞明白青春期的小孩到底在想什么。  
总算没让光实成为人类的二五仔搞出什么人类补完计划来，凌马推进世界人口削减八成的本世纪工作计划又被打断了。  
不过这也没什么，都十几个世纪过去了，你来我往有起有落的生活都太习惯了，故而谁也没当回事依旧高高兴兴的约了晚餐。  
谁赢了谁请客，圣餐和献祭不能充数。  
于是贵虎定了最高档的怀石料理，他知道凌马喜欢形式上花哨的东西。那夜的天气也够好，月很圆云很淡，粉白的蔷薇挂满了院墙，他们坐在廊上就着夜景吃着最后一道甜点，刚上市的夕张蜜瓜甜得嘴角发粘。  
谁也没有注意到那只苍蝇是什么时候飞进来的。  
等它优雅的嘬完果碟上的蜜瓜汁，普拉普拉的飞起来从一个小黑点幻化成一大团不可名状之物时，事情就开始朝着无法挽回的地步急转直下。  
凌马接过他递来的一张纸，脸色顿时就变得不太好看，贵虎越过凌马的肩膀看过去，纸上的内容和上面发着血臭的红戳让他脑门嗡了一下。  
“地狱居然施行末位淘汰制吗？”贵虎对这个词再熟悉不过了，他以吴岛家长男的身份在世界树集团工作了好几年，每个年度都得搞上一回。  
“激发员工工作效率嘛。”凌马撇了撇嘴，“下面的脑筋好有才华的人可太多了，谁都想要晋升机会不是吗？”  
这么看来世界树跟地狱倒也没什么差别。  
“接下来怎么办？”贵虎看着凌马谄笑着送走那位大人，然后像是泥一样滩在地板上，一脸不快的揉着那张纸。  
“准备工作交接，然后滚回地狱咯……”凌马撅起嘴来，十分委屈的模样，“这下再上来就难了呀。”  
跟书店订的书还没到货，下月要上的舞台剧也没机会看了，还有他那堆宝贝的纸啊碟啊胶片啊，人间的花花绿绿他还没有享受够呢。  
贵虎看着凌马蔫了的样子，心里愧疚极了——导致凌马工作业绩断崖式下跌的元凶正是自己，虽说从恶魔手上拯救人类的灵魂就是他的工作，可是光逮着一只羊薅毛的行为确实不好。  
何况凌马还是他的挚友。  
“那就逃吧。”贵虎只是稍微考虑了一下就认真的决定了。  
“哎？”凌马看着贵虎那进入工作状态的正经样子脑子一时没有转过来，“逃到哪里去？”  
“我会计划好的。”贵虎拍了拍凌马的肩膀，“收拾好你最割舍不下的东西，接下来我们有好几个世纪要东躲西藏了。”  
“哎？！”凌马一个咕噜坐起身来，眼睛都要掉出来了。  
贵虎省略掉的那个主语居然包含了他自己。  
之后就是天使与恶魔的胜利大逃亡，虽说要动起真格来他俩在各自的上司面前完全不能看，不过既然上头懒得多管，他们自然乐得溜之大吉。  
如果当时自己稍稍注意点的话，事情也不会变成今天这副样子。贵虎自认为对此事负有全部责任，于是对凌马无聊至极的撩拨作弄也格外放任。  
“你现在是什么感觉？”凌马感觉到自己屁股底下的裤子支起了小帐篷，眼睛放起光来。  
“唔……”贵虎努力的在脑力搜索形容词，不过一会儿之后便放弃了，“有点热。”  
“没了？”凌马一脸难以置信的在贵虎腿上翻滚起来，蛇似得把自己拧成了麻花，好不容易骑在他身上蜷起一只腿用脚掌心碾着那精神奕奕的小帐篷，“除了热就没了？”  
天使生来便是没有性别的，而贵虎为了光实所做出的“牺牲”使他有了其他天使没有的部件，这让凌马的恶魔本性蠢蠢欲动，满脑子都是实验和研究，倘若对方不是贵虎，他简直能把这个天使拆开了再拼回去。  
“不是让你把袜子穿上吗？”贵虎瞧见了凌马的光脚，因照顾光实养成的母性又泛滥起来，勾了勾手指让衣服堆里的袜子飞过来，抓着凌马的脚踝就要往上套。  
“等一下！”凌马一点也不在意袜子，如果能搞明白带着老二的天使是个什么感觉让他在门外冻成冰棍都没关系，“你再好好想想啊！”  
面对一边挣扎一边踩着自己勃起的恶魔，贵虎的感受跟面对一只踩奶的猫没啥区别，你把他拎起来的时候对方的眼睛还闪亮亮圆滚滚的，尖着牙叫唤，看起来重合度尤其高。  
凌马是不会善罢甘休的。  
贵虎只好放下袜子，聚精会神的体会了一会儿，而那只冰凉的脚还在锲而不舍的踩啊踩啊，时不时的用脚指头拨一拨。  
“怎么样？”凌马一脸希冀的盯着他，好像那只咸猪脚不是自己的似的。  
贵虎的眼神暗了一下，凌马见状抿着笑把脚缩回来。  
“你啊……”贵虎哭笑不得的看着凌马，总算是在凌马作死试探的举动里抓到了一根桃色的线头，抽丝剥茧的开了一点心窍。  
“玩火自焚。”说着他一把把凌马抱起来，转身丢在了被自己坐得暖烘烘的沙发上。  
屋外是冰天雪地屋里却热火朝天，壁炉里的火焰远没有人与人之间的氛围来得热烈，天使平静如水的欲望被小恶魔一把火点成了岩浆池，那话儿虽然没用过但至少依葫芦画瓢还是会的，况且凌马业务精湛，勾引人类堕落的技巧历经千年洗礼不断推陈出新，已经到了臻入化境的地步。  
还没哪个人类有本事让他用光自己所有的手段。  
不过人类做不到的事情不代表其他物种就做不到。  
凌马把汗津津红扑扑的脸埋进毛衣的高领里，被尾巴捆住的手都开始发麻了，不仅是手，就连括约肌都在叫嚣着要罢工，尾巴的桃心尖耷拉着，嗓子都哑了。换了多少个姿势他已经数不清了，反正哪儿哪儿都酸疼酸疼的，埋在恶魔身体里那个人类男性才会有的器官一次缴械投降都没有过，甚至于连一点疲态都没出现，始终如一的屹立不倒，硬邦邦的堪比塑胶玩具。  
这不科学，他有点后悔的腹诽道。  
恶魔讲科学确实是件听起来很有黑色幽默的事，但凌马此刻却是认真的，他开始怀疑贵虎的外界设备根本没有搭载相应的驱动程序，数据传输什么的自然也就不存在了。  
“你……啊哈……难道…没有……哈……前列腺吗……”凌马磕磕绊绊的说完这句话，差点没被自己的口水呛死。  
“应该有吧。”贵虎的脸上其实正浮着一抹淡淡的红，淡得凌马水汽蒸腾的眼睛几乎没看见，“我感觉挺……挺奇怪的……”  
一种全新的体验正在他体内发生着化学变化，无需赞美全能的造物主便可获得令人难以言明的快乐，而且那种快乐与他以往所体会的完全不同，几乎无法压抑并且非常激烈。  
“奇……怪？”凌马从贵虎有些迟钝的口齿里可算察觉到一丝情欲欢愉的副作用，有些出神又羞赧的神色无疑表示出贵虎对于这种交媾行为的愉悦感，自己劳心尽力的变换花样还是有成效的。  
可是……  
凌马摇晃着被压制在肩膀上的腿，把小腿和脚掌连成笔直的线，大脚趾勉力勾了勾贵虎脑袋上浮着的光环。那已经不能用夜空中最亮的星来形容了，那根本就是越野车上的氙气大灯，在北极圈乌漆嘛黑的极夜里都能照亮你前行。  
光环是最能体现一个天使圣洁程度的东西，坚定不移者如不灭星辰，动摇堕落者则晦暗无光。  
哪儿有开开心心一个劲儿的干恶魔屁股还能把光环越干越亮的道理？  
凌马对于天使的认知受到了极大冲击，乃至整个宇宙观都震得直掉灰。  
不过还没等他的宇宙观崩塌，他的躯体就先行一步的崩塌了，腰肢再也撑不住长时间的活塞运动，就连喉咙都把呻吟的工作交给鼻腔了。那跟带着桃心尖的尾巴这才被贵虎解开来，凌马整个人树懒似的挂在贵虎身上，揽着天使的脖子软绵绵的叫唤着。  
幸好恶魔耐火耐热耐辐射，否则凌马真的要亲身演示一回什么叫玩火自焚了。  
屋里令人面红耳赤声音响得仿佛连房子都扑扑往下掉渣，有人局促的站在门口，脸红红的坑着头，似乎被人施展了定身咒语愣在原地不敢动弹。  
远处突然传来引擎的轰鸣声，一个小黑点在地平线上出现，带着闪光一路咆哮着以超越常理的速度飞驰而来，最后一个漂亮的甩尾急刹停在小木屋前，积满雪的地面上居然出现了烧焦的黑色刹车痕。  
那是一辆崭新得如同刚下流水线一般的跑车，黑色车身和红色轮毂一尘不染，车头的路西法小金人还镶着钻石，从车上下来的人穿着剪裁得体的黑色风衣，尖头鳄鱼皮鞋瓦光锃亮。  
“啊，戒斗桑。”站在门口的那团雪人突然间就会动了。  
驱纹戒斗老远就认出了定在门口发呆的雪人，橙色的登山服特别显眼。  
“葛叶，你什么时候到的？”被人抢了先的驱纹戒斗心里暗自不爽，不过对方的目标是天使，自己的目标是恶魔，也算殊途同归的合作关系。  
“快一个小时吧。”葛叶紘汰把怀里的一杯热咖啡递给他。  
戒斗本想问他为何不进去，总不见得是在等自己，不过屋里传来的叫声立刻就让他了然于心，于是略有鄙夷的看着一脸纠结的纯情天使。  
“前辈还有多久啊……”葛叶纮汰嘟囔着，又一次试图拧开大门，但又一次把手收了回来。  
天使就是迂腐麻烦，戒斗白了纮汰一眼，抬脚就要踹门。  
“等、等等！”纮汰一把抱住了戒斗的腿，“这次分别之后就再也见不了面了，请你成全前辈一次吧！”  
“葛叶，你不是来抓人的吗？”戒斗看着抱着自己大腿露出狗狗眼的天使，觉得眉角的青筋都在抽。  
“话是这么说没错，但是……”  
“我对天堂的执法方式不感兴趣，你不要阻碍我的工作。”戒斗说着从虚空中抽出自己的长枪，一击就把连门带墙轰了一个大口子。  
冷风呼呼的灌进屋子，炉膛里的火一下子熄灭了。  
“……唉？”“……”  
天使和恶魔站在门口面面相觑，屋子里连个鬼影都没有，只有一台录音机忠实的播放着不太健康的内容。  
他们果然又被骗了。  
凌马是个滑头的老油条，而贵虎也从来不是什么涉世未深的老实人。  
戒斗不甘心的把纮汰拎起来扔到一边，几步窜上了自己那辆无论在哪里都可以如履平地的跑车，正欲一脚油门下去，想了想还是打开了副驾的车门。  
“葛叶，上车！”  
还处在懵逼状态的天使也不知下一步该怎么办，于是稀里糊涂的就坐上了恶魔的跑车。  
车外是一望无垠的洁白，贵虎开着车飞驰在杳无人烟的雪原，车里放着凌马喜欢的歌剧，副驾驶座上一只黑猫翘着尾巴喵呜的咕噜了一声，有点怨恨的盯着他看。  
凌马几千年来第一次真真切切的体会到屁股痛的感觉，就像有无数的小刺猬围在他屁股底下准备扎他，害得他连坐着都不舒坦，可是他人形的状态没法舒舒服服的趴在座位上，只好委曲求全变成一只黑猫样子。  
好像有无数的小闪电从他屁眼里发射出去，总之，就是难受。  
“喵……”这是埋怨的意味。  
“接下来去哪里呢？”贵虎伸手摸了摸黑猫的脑袋。  
“我想去暖和一点的地方，这儿太无聊了。”凌马用尾巴卷住贵虎收回去的手腕，示意他再摸一摸。  
“好啊。”贵虎说着干脆把黑猫抱过来，揣进了自己的大衣内兜里，“那我们就往赤道开吧。”  
凌马喵了一声打了个哈欠，蜷在贵虎的口袋里睡着了。


End file.
